Lágrimas cayendo al final de esta canción
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Las canciones muchas veces se vuelven descriptoras de nuestro dolor. Algunas veces nos gusta escuchar música corta-venas a pesar de saber que te hundirán más el ánimo. Otras te esfuerzas en imaginar que el cantante escribió esa canción especialmente pensada en ti y tu triste historia de amor. Pero ahora, cada canción tendrá su historia; y serán presentadas en orden alfabético.
1. How could this happen to me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Lágrimas cayendo al final de esta canción

* * *

Me presento con un nuevo formato de fics que no he visto por este fandom, se trata de un ABC musical, algo bastante visto en el fandom de Pokémon, pero quise probar suerte acá. No se tratan de un song-fic en regla. Únicamente me inspiro en una canción para la temática.

* * *

Primer capítulo

Capítulo inicio antes del abecedario

**_How could this happen to me_**

La verdad era que nunca supe porque me tenía que pasar lo que me pasaba. Quiero decir; sé que hay millones de personas que sufren atrocidades, mucho más horribles de las que yo me pueda imaginar, y sí, debían de haber montonales de personas "optimistas", que podrían el reprocharme que mi vida no es una mierda y que debería de apreciar lo que tengo.

Pero…desde mi punto de vista, puedo llegar a pensar que cada cabeza es un mundo, y cada quién tiene la manera de ahogarse en sus problemas. Como la chica que se retuerce del coraje y la tristeza por no poder pasar una materia, y se cree tonta. Mientras que otra mujer se la pasa llorando como descosida todas las noches porque nunca podrá tener un bebé y piensa que por ello su matrimonio se irá al garete.

Es verdad, el dolor es relativo, y los problemas también. Puede que alguien más en mi lugar piense que mi preocupación es estúpida, y que también yo misma soy estúpida. Pero…después de todo nadie puede meterse en mi pellejo y sufrir mis problemas, para saber qué haría en mis zapatos.

Así eran las cosas.

_¿Mi problema?_

No poder olvidarlo…

_¿Razones…?_

¿Mi soberana estupidez, así como mi irremediable masoquismo es una buena referencia?

Comenzaré desde el principio.

O mejor dicho, desde que lo conocí.

Antes de entrar en ese colegio, yo me consideraba una niña feliz. Digo…feliz dentro de lo que cabe. Siempre me metía en problemas, bulleaba a mis compañeritos y hacía ridículos tremendos pensando en aquellos años que eso era sumamente divertido.

Me gane la admiración de pocos, pero el miedo de muchos. Y sí, sé que suena difícil de creer que aún a estas alturas de mi vida, si me llego a topar con alguno de mis ex-compañeros de mi kínder y primaria, aún me tengan reticencia y miedo.

Pero luego entendí aquellos comportamientos. No era difícil de entender para mí, ya que yo misma sigo siendo presa de complejos que vienen desde la más tierna infancia. Me di cuenta que para lograr minimizar mis errores del pasado, a veces no bastaba con efusivas disculpas, e intentar demostrarles lo mucho que he cambiado.

Cosas que después de entrar en ese colegio nuevo, empecé a creer seriamente que no se trataba algo más que el castigo del karma.

_Haz una, y se te devolverán miles._

_Haz muchas más, y la cuenta será triste de pagar…_

Pero a pesar de todo, en ese tiempo era feliz. Debo aceptar que aún no recuerdo porque al entrar decidí volverme algo más reservada, decidí ya no sonreír tanto; ni pelear tanto. Desde mi punto de vista infantil—algo adelantado para mi edad debo admitir—esa sería la fórmula perfecta para no seguir metiéndome en problemas.

Desperté nerviosa aquella mañana, no pegué el ojo en toda la noche. Así solía ponerme cada vez que entraría a un nuevo año escolar, o en este caso a una nueva institución. Mi madre me gritó desde la planta baja que me apurara, ya que no quería que llegara tarde el primer día de clases de mi tercer año de primaria.

Me levanté con suma pereza y tomé el jumper, que sería mi uniforme de ahora en adelante por tiempo indefinido. En aquel tiempo, no era lo suficientemente madura, como para notar que había ganado algo de peso, y que mi piel estaba ahora bastante más bronceada. Y de igual forma si me hubiera dado cuenta, no le habría dado importancia.

Mi piel blanca como la nieve había desaparecido, por culpa de una peregrina idea mía, de no ponerme bloqueador solar en aquella vez que visitamos la playa. Un camarón marinado, seguramente había quedado más pálido que yo. En esos días, lo único que me lamentaba era el ardor que me ocasionaban las quemaduras del sol. El peso de más…digamos que había disfrutado mucho la comida de aquella costa.

De cualquier forma, a mí me daba completamente igual mi aspecto aquel día, mi madre entró apresurada a la recámara para peinarme el cabello, colocándome aquellas odiosas trenzas que se ganaban mi desprecio cada vez más. Dos trenzas en el cabello, una blusa debajo del jumper grisáceo, calcetas blancas altas y unos luminosos zapatos negros.

Yo no sabía la diferencia entre una institución cara, y una que no lo era; y tampoco era como si me preocupara saber aquellas nimiedades. Solo sabía que el colegio era bonito, y que me habían recibido a pesar de que prácticamente me expulsaran de mi otra primaria. Aquel día iba entusiasmada en el coche, ya que creía que me la pasaría bien, y que haría muchos amigos.

Aunque internamente también había hecho la promesa de cambiar mi carácter, para esta vez no ganarme el desprecio y temor de nadie.

Después de entrar por la puerta principal, observé con sorpresa como todos los niños iban de allá, para acá sin rumbo aparente. Mi primer reflejo fue correr hacia ellos para causar el mismo desorden de siempre; sin embargo el fuerte apretón de manos que mantenía mi madre sobre mí, me hizo reconsiderar la idea. A leguas se notaba que ella no deseaba en lo más mínimo repetir la historia del anterior colegio.

Después de hablar con el director, nos indicó cual sería mi salón y como llegar ahí. Mi madre decidió acompañarme hasta mi salón para conocer a mi maestra y charlar un poco con ella. Hasta ahí, todo iba estupendamente; me di un beso de despedida y se retiró para ir a su trabajo.

Me senté sin pensarlo mucho en el primer escritorio que encontré próximo a la maestra. Así era de mustia yo, siempre aparentaba portarme bien los primeros días, para después descomponerme. De cualquier forma yo había hecho la promesa de cambiar aquello, no quería ser como era antes.

Pero todo cambió cuando mi maestra, Shinju, como olvidar su nombre, me pidió que pasara al frente y me presentara. Lo hice sin problemas, y justo cuando estaba al frente, y miré a mis compañeros por primera vez. Conocí lo que era el nerviosismo.

Los rostros aburridos de mis compañeros, así como sus cejas alzadas, me pegaron fuerte, y me quitaron al instante la seguridad que siempre había acompañado hasta ahora. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentirme fuera de lugar en aquel salón, escuchaba los cuchicheos a mis espaldas, y aquello no hacía más que frustrarme más.

¿Qué les había hecho para caerles tan mal?

A la hora del recreo, decidí acercarme a otras niñas de mi salón, para jugar con ellas. Me acerqué con timidez, ya que una parte de mí quería obviar las críticas previas. Me observaron con un sentimiento que yo desconocía—soberbia—y me preguntaron que quería.

—¿No quieren jugar?—pregunté con la voz más suave que pude logar. Ellas se miraron entre sí, y después rieron de manera burlona.

—Nosotras no jugamos, platicamos—respondió una de ellas.

—¿Puedo sentarme a platicar con ustedes entonces?—indagué sintiéndome esperanzada. Se miraron de nuevo entre sí y accedieron de mala gana. Me acaché hasta sentarme en el suelo intentando entrar al círculo que ellas formaban, con reticencia, una de ellas se movió y me permitió el acceso.

—¿Cómo te llamabas?—preguntó dudosa una niña de cabello negro.

—Kagome—respondí con una sonrisa. Se volvieron a mirar entre sí, y después rompieron en carcajadas. Yo fruncí el ceño ante eso, nunca nadie se había burlado de mi nombre, ¿Qué les pasaba a esas brujas?

—Qué raro nombre, nunca había oído uno así—murmuró una de ellas a duras penas.

A pesar de todo, decidí pasar por alto aquel primer ataque. Y permanecí en aquel círculo. No pasó mucho rato, para que empezaran a platicar de cosas que yo verdaderamente desconocía en gran parte, televisión por cable, computadoras, etc. Al haber notado que yo no aportaba nada a la discusión, me preguntaron sobre mí.

Y de nuevo me sentí terriblemente mal, porque se burlaron de que mis padres estaban divorciados, que no tenía coche del año, que compartía mi recámara con mi madre, que no tenía cable.

Lo sé, ahora mismo que yo lo estoy diciendo, me suenan argumentos estúpidos, y no saben cuánto desearía haber tenido el carácter que tengo ahora para haberlas puesto en su lugar en aquel momento. Y desde ese día…supe lo que era sentirse menos.

No pasó mucho para que le reclamara a mi madre el no tener los mismos lujos que ellas. Lo cual solo me traía fuertes reprimendas, y un castigo que yo consideraba injusto. Después de eso, ellas no querían que me acercara a ellas en el recreo, y no temían decírmelo a la cara; en clase de educación física, era siempre la última en ser escogida, en los trabajos en equipo, siempre me quedaba sola y debía ir llena de vergüenza con la maestra a rogarle que me dejara hacer el trabajo sola.

Lo que más detestaba era que la maestra me viera con lástima y después se levantara de su escritorio y preguntara.

—¿Quién puede agregar a Kagome a su equipo?—

Nadie respondía, y solo cuando la maestra comenzaba a enfadarse, alguna niña de un equipo levantaba la mano y aceptaba con desgano. Siempre me dejaban la mayoría del trabajo y en ocasiones, llegaron a decir que yo no hice nada, solo por no haberme juntado en la casa de alguien, con ellos.

Mi madre solía decirme que más vale sola que mal acompañada; sin embargo aquello solo era una manera tonta de querer subirme el autoestima que estaba en el sótano.

Tiempo después, supe lo que significaba sentirse fea.

Un comentario tonto, de un niño aún más tonto. Supo calarme hondo.

—¡Qué te crees solo eres una fea!—

Aquello solo hizo que la rabia surgiera de lo profundo de mí ser, y le asestara un golpe. De nuevo aquella agresividad que tanto había deseado evitar. Un aviso al director y mi madre me pegó aquella tarde.

Con el paso de los días, semanas, meses…supe sobrellevar sus comentarios despectivos. Aprendí a no caer tan fácil a sus provocaciones, pero no por ello cesaban. Las visitas al despacho del director eran tan numerosas como cucarachas, y los castigos también lo eran.

Un día como cualquiera, mi madre me llevó con ella a una comida con amigos suyos. Al entrar al restaurante, me sorprendí al llegar a la mesa, encontrar a un compañero de mi salón. Era Inuyasha, uno de los pocos que evitaban llamarme despectivamente.

Mi madre saludó alegremente al señor mayor que se encontraba junto a él y supe que aquel hombre de aspecto bonachón era su abuelo. Vaya, que coincidencia, el abuelo de Inuyasha era muy buen amigo de mi mamá. Pudimos platicar durante aquel día, de la escuela, de nuestros compañeros, cosas sin importancia.

No supe diferenciar que aquella pequeña charla, había tenido más repercusión en mí de lo que esperaba. Me sentía agradecida de que me hablara. Sí escucharon bien, yo era así de patética. En el salón podía hablar algunas veces con él, pero no pasó mucho para que los demás lo notaran, y comenzaran a burlarse de él, por mantener contacto con la rara. Me daba muchísima tristeza el ver que muchas veces me ignoraba, y solamente me hablaba cuando no había nadie cerca.

Lo avergonzaba, aquello lo sabía muy bien.

Sin embargo mi gran necesidad de amistad, me hizo llegar a pasar por alto aquello.

Al año siguiente, supe lo que significaba Inuyasha para mí. Y es que solo verlo, el hablarle, el estar cerca de él, me llenaba de un sentimiento que no lograba describir. Quería estar junto a él, quería que me pusieran en el mismo equipo que él. Quería que se le perdiera su borrador, para que tuviera que venir a pedirme alguno a mí.

Me había enamorado de Inuyasha.

A la escasa edad de nueve años estaba perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha.

Su cabello rubio, sus mejillas, aquel sonrojo que jamás lo abandonaba de tan güero que era. Sus ojos color ámbar, que muchas veces me sorprendían mirándolo, sus labios, aquellos que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba poder comprobar su suavidad.

Lo amaba, nunca me cupo la menor duda. Me mataba de celos, saber que a muchas del salón también les gustaba Inuyasha. Y me morí el día que supe que andaba de novio con la hija de la maestra Shinju. Esa triste chiquilla se creía mucho por ser rubia, bonita e hija de la maestra.

No tengo que precisar ni siquiera que Shinju—si se llamaba igual que su madre—no duró casi nada con él. Y es que había que precisar que era tan guapo, que muchas querían estar con él. Siendo yo, la primera de ellas.

Los años pasaron, nosotros crecimos, y mi amor por él también. Todo este tiempo había podido mantenerlo en secreto. Era muy cuidadosa de no decirle nada a nadie. Bueno…tampoco era como si yo fuera muy comunicativa, los niños disfrutaban de molestarme, mientras que las niñas gozaban de ignorarme y hacerme sentir mal.

Un buen día, Inuyasha nos invitó a todos a su rancho.

¿No lo dije?

Inuyasha también era rico. O bueno, más bien su familia era jodidamente rica.

Salimos en una excursión a su rancho ganadero, donde nos subimos a caballos, vimos vacas, e incluso algunos se atrevieron a montar becerros. Yo, como siempre, disfrutaba de la soledad—y es que la soledad no podía herirte más de lo que ya lo hacían las demás personas—me alejé del grupo, y caminé sin rumbo hasta llegar a uno de los límites del rancho. Había algo parecido a un remolque ahí, y sin pensarlo mucho, me senté en él disfrutando de la sombra de un generoso árbol y de la vista de la carretera, con muchas montañas al fondo.

Mi tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que pronto fui sorprendida por aquella voz, que hubiera sería capaz de reconocer entre miles.

—¿Qué haces Kagome?—preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose a mí, mirando con extrañeza alrededor, como si buscara aquello tan emocionante que me mantenía ahí.

—Na…nada, solo veo el paisaje—respondí con tartamudeos, me ponía sumamente nerviosa su presencia. Él bufó, y se sentó a mi lado en el remolque, observando el paisaje.

—No hay nada genial aquí, solo está la aburrida carretera—resolvió de mala gana—ni siquiera pasan correcaminos o coyotes—agregó con aburrimiento, recargando su mano en sus rodillas.

Aquel comentario fue el paso a una amena conversación respecto a los animales que había por ahí. ¿Qué podía decir?, me gustaban mucho los animales…Después pasamos a hablar de sus tres hermanos, me caían muy bien. Sesshomaru y Shiori eran mellizos, aunque no se parecían mucho. El primero a pesar de ser callado, me pareció muy atento y educado. A Shiori y Kanna las encontré juntas, y me invitaron a montar la bicicleta con ellas, a falta de haber otra, Kanna me prestó la suya y Shiori y yo jugamos carreras.

Realmente su familia era bella, y el parecía que disfrutaba de ella. La mamá de Inuyasha, Izayoi, también era un amor de persona. A su padre solo vi de lejos, así que no sabía que pensar, pero supuse que era agradable.

—¿Por qué estabas sola aquí?—indagó con genuina curiosidad, estudiando mi rostro. Yo sentí una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, y la atmósfera feliz a mi alrededor se esfumó.

—Porque no tengo amigos—contesté con tristeza, rogando a dios que no fuera a causarle lástima. Él me miró de manera indescifrable, y después sonrió.

—Me tienes a mí, yo siempre seré tu amigo—manifestó con simpleza, transmitiéndome una calidez con su sonrisa, que me tomó por sorpresa. Jamás esperé que me dijera eso, son las palabras más bellas que había escuchado nunca.

—Gracias—

Desde aquel día me enamoré aún más de él—si es que era posible—todo era felicidad, no parecía volver a mostrarse avergonzado por mí, pero por si acaso procuraba no acercarme mucho a él para no ponerlo en aprietos con sus amigos. Era costumbre que yo comiera en el descanso sola, escondida tras algún arbusto del patio, o con la señora que estaba en el salón de copiado.

Pero yo debía de haber sospechado que no todo podía ser felicidad para mí. Por una maldita vez, que se me ocurrió confesar, que me gustaba Inuyasha. Supe que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. Jamás de los jamases, me pasó por la cabeza que Inuyasha podría llegar a corresponderme. Y es que…

Solo había que verme, era fea, rara y pobre…

_Ok, no era pobre, pero al menos yo no entendía aquello en ese tiempo._

No pasó más que un día, para que la bomba explotara. La más bruja de todas las del salón—Kagura—atrajo la atención de todos, y luego me puso en evidencia delante de todo el salón, estando él, estando sus amigos…

No supe que fue peor, si la vergüenza, las burlas, o la cara que puso Inuyasha en ese momento.

Desde luego que sabía que era peor que eso. Al instante cambió la forma de tratarme, se volvió como los demás, se comenzó a burlar de mí, a molestarme, a insultarme. E incluso fomentaba que me molestaran aún más.

Aquello fue un golpe para mí terrible, los maltratos de los demás era costumbre, sin embargo…los de él dolían muchísimo más que los de todos juntos. La violencia contra mí creció, ya no solo eran palabras, ahora también me empujaban, me pegaban. Un día me agarraron en mi escritorio entre todos y me golpearon mientras yo me cubría la cabeza con mi chamarra.

La maestra entró y preguntó enojada que me habían hecho, porque estaba llorando. No era para nada habitual que yo llorara. Sentía que tenía que mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Con voz temblorosa dije que no tenía nada, y que hablaba así porque estaba enferma.

Mentira, estaba que me moría. No entendía el actuar tan cruel de los demás.

Lo único que me consolaba, era que al menos, él no había participado en ello.

Pero desde luego…tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo, y mucho menos para defenderme.

Sin embargo, un día estaba discutiendo con él tremendamente. Si soy sincera no recuerdo de que trataba la pugna, solo soy capaz de recordar unas palabras.

—¡Porque, porque, porque!—rugió embravecido mientras rompía la distancia entre nosotros y me tomaba por los hombros—¿Por qué a mí?—

—¿Por qué, que?¿de qué hablas?—chillé enfurecida deseando que lo que me estaba imaginando no fuera verdad, mientras intentaba zafarme de su férreo agarre.

—¿¡Por qué te fijaste en mí?!—respondió aumentando su furia, yo me quedé congelada, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, simplemente era demasiado dolor lo que sentía—¡solo mírate!, eres horrible, nunca jamás conseguirías a nadie que te quisiera—completó zarandeándome con fuerza.

Esta vez no pude contenerme, me solté a llorar frente a él, frente a los demás que observaban el espectáculo. No me importaron sus gritos coléricos diciendo que me callara, que dejara de llorar, tampoco presté atención al golpe que me dio en la cabeza con la mano abierta. Simplemente todo lo que me decía y me hacía me superaban por completo.

No fui consciente de cuando mis compañeros intercedieron por mí, asustados por la manera tan lastimera en que lloraba. Aquel solo estaba enfurecido, totalmente fuera de sí. No me importó el falso apoyo que me otorgaron mis compañeras, al abrazarme, al pedirme que dejara de llorar. Sabía que su preocupación solo era miedo a que la profesora supiera lo que me hicieron.

Bah, después de todo nunca nadie me creía, siempre terminaba en lo mismo…era mi palabra contra la de ellos. La palabra de la inadaptada contra la de todo el salón. Sobraba decir a quién le creían. Me zafé del agarre de aquellas hipócritas y salí corriendo del aula sin importarme nada más. Aquellas crueles palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un interminable eco.

Entré en una depresión terrible, no había día en que no llorara. No quería ir a la escuela, mi madre me llevaba a rastras a clases. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que me decían mis compañeros, solo tenía cabeza para sentirme mierda. No quería seguir viviendo, quería dejar de sentir este dolor en mi pecho tan asfixiante. Quería dejar de sentir este rencor tan terrible hacia mis compañeros.

Ellos eran los culpables de todo. Y pasó, mi primer intento de suicidio. Era lo suficientemente tonta para creer que quizás mi muerte pudiera hacerlos sentirse mierda, que se sintieran como yo me sentía. Pero fui cobarde y jamás lograba terminar con mi cometido. Después comencé a tener muy malos pensamientos, quería venganza, venganza contra todos los que me hacían daño.

Había visto en la televisión que en alguna parte del mundo, un chico que sufría lo mismo que yo, simplemente había llegado un día a clase y mató a todos. Incluyendo al profesor y después terminó con su vida. Podía hacerlo, sabía dónde mi abuela tenía escondida un arma. Innumerables veces consideré aquella posibilidad, pero la descartaba siempre.

_Yo no era una mala persona. Yo_ no podría hacerle a alguien más lo que me hacen a mí. Ni siquiera a los causantes.

El último día de clases—y mi último día en aquel infierno—todos me pidieron perdón, absolutamente todo el salón. Y quisiera decir que eso me hizo sentir bien. Pero no fue así…porque aún en aquel día, siendo el último que nos veríamos quizás en toda la vida. Inuyasha me hizo querer morirme, había dejado una paleta de malvavisco en mi pupitre y me fui a hacer algo. Cuando regresé Inuyasha la tenía en sus manos, se la exigí, y con toda calma la tiró al suelo y después la pisó.

—Recógela del piso—

Salí a duras penas de aquel infierno llamado colegio. Me despedí para siempre de aquella banda de hipócritas y gente sin nada de sentimientos. Y me despedí de a quien más amaba. Pero yo a su vez, era quién él más odiaba.

La secundaria fue una coma en mi vida. Yo seguía con mi amor enfermizo por aquel desgraciado. Jamás llegué a fijarme en nadie, en mi primer año, le rompí el corazón a mi único amigo de la peor manera. Pero no era decisión mía, simplemente yo era incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera Inuyasha. Continué con mi solitaria vida, conocí otras personas, y de nuevo era rechazada.

No era capaz de mirarme en el espejo sin sentirme un adefesio, un adefesio gordo.

Sobra decir el problema en el que me metí con tal de adelgazar.

Toqué fondo…conocí el infierno.

Y un día, decidí cambiar todo. Decidí llegar a la secundaria, y hablar con el primero de mis compañeros que se atravesara, decidí volver a sonreír, decidí dejar atrás todo el doloroso pasado. Y tuve amigos, y fui feliz.

Conseguí lo imposible. —Lo que yo creía imposible—

Terminé la secundaria maravillosamente, y entré a la preparatoria. Ahí conocí a Sango, mi mejor amiga. Incluso llegué a olvidar a Inuyasha. Me enamoré de otro chico, y juré que lo quería. Pero cuando éste me falló, la ilusión se destruyó delante de mis ojos.

Mi abuela murió, y asistí al funeral. No sabía si sentirme triste, o no sentir nada. Prefería no pensar en ello. Le pedí a mi amiga Sango y a Yuka que me acompañaran ese dia. Pensé que sería un día gris, y lo fue. Pero mi corazón se detuvo al verlo entrar por la puerta, acompañando a su abuelo que buscaba a mi madre.

Fue un shock total. Jamás en mi vida me había pasado la remota idea de volverlo a ver. Y mucho menos en un momento como este. Me quedé congelada, y no supe cómo reaccionar. Busqué a mi madre, y le avisé de la llegada de ambos. Su abuelo me halagó de lo cambiada que me encontraba, lo hermosa y alta que estaba.

Y era verdad, había cambiado mucho. Ya no era ni la semejanza de como ellos me recordaban.

Y de pronto…él se acercó a saludarme, me sacaba una cabeza completa, a pesar de que yo traía tacones. Se veía tan endiabladamente guapo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y sentí como mi corazón se detenía. Y después me abrazó.

—Siento mucho lo de tu abuela—murmuró mientras me abrazaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, y sentí un molesto y conocido escozor en mis ojos. Sin embargo, cuando me soltó y me miró a los ojos, yo me mostré impávida, negándome categóricamente a mostrarle algún sentimiento. Sin embargo, el verlo a los ojos, me afectó, una parte de mí me hizo creer que había algo más en sus ojos.

Creí ver arrepentimiento, y desde luego quise creer que mis ojos me engañaban, que solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver.

—Gracias—

Aproveché la primera oportunidad para escabullirme, ya que él parecía tener ganas de entrar una conversación. Lo entendía, desde luego él no conocía absolutamente a nadie ahí. Aproveché que un tío me ofreció llevarme a comer algo, y tomé a Sango de la mano arrastrándola conmigo. Le dije quién era, y frunció el ceño notablemente.

—¿Ese maldito patán?—gruñó la castaña con rabia—¡Kagome no me digas que lo llegaste a considerar—rugió mi mejor amiga, tomándome de los hombros.

—Claro que no—respondí sin dudarlo, en este tiempo me había vuelto una perfecta mentirosa—_claro que sí, está haciendo una revolución total en mi cabezota_—me mordí la lengua conteniéndome de decir aquella sarta de estupideces, yo misma sabía que eso era descabellado, tonto y patético.

Pero lo amaba…

Durante meses mantuve aquella esperanza latente en mi corazón. ¿Estaría arrepentido de lo que me hizo?, ¿de verdad?

Al no poder vivir con la duda, aproveché que mi madre había hablado con él y le había dicho que me diría a mí que lo felicitara por su cumpleaños.

En aquel momento quise asesinar a mi progenitora por ponerme en ese incordio. Pero después supe apreciarlo. Entre a su perfil en Facebook, preparada para dejarle un mensaje, ya que era si no difícil, prácticamente imposible encontrarlo conectado.

_Hola!_

_Mi mamá me dijo que cumplías años felicidades C:_

_Ojalá que cumplas muchos más, y te la pases súper bien. (Oh que te la hayas pasado bien)_

_Por cierto..._

_Muchas gracias por haber asistido al funeral de mi abuela, fue un gesto que tanto mi mamá como yo apreciamos mucho._

_n.n_

Fue un mensaje corto, y que solamente buscaba iniciar un tema de conversación. Según yo no dejaba entrever nada, y solo me quedaba esperar su respuesta. Pasaron los días, y después pasó una semana. Revisé el mensaje y aquellas palabritas supieron hacerme sentir mal.

_Visto Ene 17_

Eso rompió en millones de diminutos pedazos todas mis esperanzas. Claro, como pude llegar a suponer que el _señor _Inuyasha se fuera a fijar en mí. Seguramente fue más a fuerzas que con gusto. Y como no, si tiene una novia tan bonita, refinada y rica—hija del presidente municipal de la ciudad vecina.

Y claro, yo entendía, ¿Quién querría tenerme de novia a mí?

Exceptuando al lindo de Kouga, y al tranquilo de Houjo.

Bueno, quizás los del trabajo se la pasen diciendo que soy linda, y que quisieran salir conmigo, pero…desde luego ellos solo están jugando. Yo no puedo ser hermosa, porque el amor de mi vida no me dice que lo soy.

Si soy una retrasada mental, soy una masoquista de las grandes.

Pero algún día debía olvidarlo. O más bien algún día estaré a su lado.

Da igual, mejor me voy a estudiar mi carrera. Una donde puede ser, que lo vuelva a ver…

_¿Lo llaman obsesión?, pues yo lo llamo, no saber olvidar…_

Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, y luego me respondo, ¿Por qué no habría de pasarme a mí?, soy diferente a los demás, y me encanta serlo. Pero no olvido que en este mundo, el karma está sobre nosotros, esperando el momento justo para castigarnos.

Yo ya lo hice, y estoy afrontando las consecuencias, de seguro el amor que siento por aquel rubio, de ojos dorados se trata de eso. Pero…quizás, el debería de estarse preparando para pagar su deuda, que creo que se vendrá gigante.

Y a pesar de todo y del dolor que me causó…_no le deseo ningún mal._

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Se preguntarán porque escribo algo tan jodidamente depresivo?, pues…no sé, fue una idea que traía en mente, al final no sé, trama fue saliendo sola. Quería que el primer capítulo les diera una idea de lo depresiva que será esta ronda de fics. He puesto manos a la obra para buscar las mejores canciones de mi reproductor de música y hacerlas llorar a ustedes de la misma manera.

Adoraría que me dejaran un comentario, y que me pusieran lo que piensan respecto a esta historia.

Sobra decir que a partir del próximo capítulo comenzara el abecedario.

Besos…


	2. Alérgico

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Alérgico

* * *

Durante algún tiempo quise creer que solo te encontrabas herido.

Que la razón por la cual te empeñabas en alejarme era porque el recuerdo de Kikyou aún te hacía mella en el corazón.

De verdad, aquello no me molestaba al principio, después de todo entendía. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser intentar superar la muerte de tu ser más amado.

Es solo que pensaba que si te gustaba lo suficiente, quizás algún día me podrías llegar a amar como lo hiciste alguna vez con Kikyou.

_Corrección…_

_Como aún lo haces._

Pero no entiendo porque me ilusionas cada noche, si después en el día me rompes la burbuja justo en el punto más alto de mi vuelo.

_Eres malo…_

_Porque no quieres quedarte solo._

Y yo soy la estúpida más grande del mundo.

Por creer que algún día te levantarías del lecho y me dirías…

—_Kagome, te amo—_

Pobre ingenua en la que me he convertido, en una mendiga de amor. Me la paso recogiendo migajas de lo que alguna vez recibió la hermosa sacerdotisa de la cual yo soy su reencarnación.

_¡Cuál era su maldito problema!_

_¿Porque me obligó a vivir a mí?_

Porque yo nací solo por el deseo enfermizo de ella por volverte a ver. Maldita sea, creo que al final no era tan inteligente como parecía. No contaba con que tú jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo, tan poca cosa comparada con la original.

Es verdad, yo no soy tan poderosa, ni tan hermosa como lo era Kikyou.

Pero creí que si te ofrecía algo que ella no hizo nunca, sabrías apreciarlo.

_Mi amor incondicional…_

Sí, incondicional porque yo jamás te pediría que cambiaras tu naturaleza de medio demonio, porque yo no te pido que te vuelvas un caballero de armadura reluciente, porque yo no me avergüenzo ni me indigno si alguien te ve a mi lado.

Porque pensaba que quizás y solo quizás mi amor lograría inclinar la balanza a mi favor.

Y cuando Kikyou murió, a pesar de sentirme triste, en una recóndita esquina de mi corazón, pensé que de alguna manera ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza de ganarme tu corazón.

Y cuando volví de la era moderna, y tú me alzaste en brazos, pensé que de verdad me habías extrañado y que todo había valido la pena.

_Grave error._

Porque de nada servía que yo me colara entre tus sábanas por la noche, de nada servía que cada noche me entregara a ti sin reservas. Porque en todo este tiempo en que hemos sido como pareja, no me has pedido matrimonio; y también porque tienes miedo.

_Sí, miedo a entregarme tu amor._

Y es que la verdad no entiendo. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que entiendas que jamás te traicionaré?, ¿Qué debo decir para ganarme tu entera confianza?, ¿Qué para ganarme tu amor?

Me he cansado de calentarte las sábanas y regalarte un hogar sin ningún compromiso.

_¿Sabes?, yo no soy un juguete que puedas utilizar a tu antojo y después lo deseches por volverse inútil._

Tengo sentimientos, algo de lo que tú te jactas de sentir por alguien más, pero no te tientas el corazón en lastimar los de alguien más. Los míos…

Pero no puedo hacer nada, no mientras tú te niegues categóricamente a entregar tu corazón a alguien más que no sea la sacerdotisa de ojos gélidos. Porque sé que me quieres, pero por tu cobardía te niegas a establecer una relación conmigo.

Eres un poco hombre, que solo me utiliza como un buen remedio para olvidar.

Y te aviso, todas las historias tontas que te inventabas al verme, solo para justificar tus actitudes, no me las he creído ni una sola vez.

Entre que no es el momento oportuno, que quieres saber si estoy segura, que es un paso importante, el tiempo se pasaba sin piedad.

No sales de excusas.

Y he llegado a una conclusión.

_Eres alérgico._

Alérgico a todo lo que tenga que ver con mi persona, al compromiso y lo que tenga que ver con entregar tu corazón.

Y estoy harta. Yo siempre he dado todo de mí para protegerte. Y sé bien que tú también lo has hecho, pero no de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Tú me proteges de lo que me pueda dañar físicamente, pero no te preocupas por el daño emocional que me causas.

En cambio, yo me he vuelto devota desde que te conocí en intentar curar las heridas de tu maltrecha alma. Unas heridas que causaron mi vida pasada y la gran cantidad de gente despreciable que te encontraste en tu camino.

Pero basta.

_No soy enfermera y mucho menos una psicóloga como para andar haciendo eso._

Te he permitido que vayas demasiado lejos, te dejé pisotear mi dignidad como persona, como mujer.

Porque yo antes de ti tenía orgullo.

Porque antes de conocerte a ti tenía sentido común.

_Qué pena me da tu caso._

Lamento decirte, que yo te puedo proteger de lo que quieras, te puedo entregar todo lo que me pidas, pero jamás…

_Podré protegerte de ti mismo._

Lo he intentado, pero si tú al final decides irte en declive por tus actitudes, deberás saber cómo arreglártelas cuando te des cuenta que te encuentras solo.

Porque yo no estoy para seguir soportando tus tonterías, para permitirme ser la burla del pueblo entero y la lástima de mis amigos.

Yo ya no seré quien se desviva por curar tu soledad, la soledad que tú mismo Inuyasha te has impuesto. Porque a tu lado yo siempre estaré fuera de lugar, ya que nunca me darás alguno. Porque en medio de tus disputas internas entre lo que realmente quieres hacer y lo que te da miedo, yo siempre termino perdiendo.

Porque aunque quiera despertarte de ese letargo en el que te encuentras sumido, no puedo traspasar la barrera de hielo en la que tú mismo te has recluido. Y porque me he dado cuenta que poco y nada puedo hacer si tú mismo no decides romper esa coraza que nos separa.

_La de tu indiferencia._

Esta historia terminó y aquí el único perdedor serás tú.

Porque yo tengo un motivo, algo que me hizo despertar de la patética situación en la que te permití que me sumieras. ¿Y sabes qué?

Ya no me preocuparé por ti, porque aunque sé que este amor que siento que me corroe las entrañas, no desaparecerá jamás. Tengo mis razones para no permitir que tu asquerosa personalidad arruine la del nuevo ser estoy gestando en mi vientre.

No quiero que le falte carácter.

_Como a ti._

No quiero que tema entregar su corazón.

_Como tú._

No permitiré que sea una bestia sin sentimientos.

_Como lo eres tú._

Y mucho menos querré, que con tu influencia el tema al amor.

¿Quieres un porqué más?, ¿el que te diga porque me marcho de esta situación ridícula?

_Porque eres alérgico al amor…_

.-.

Aquella carta fue arrugada hasta casi ser destruida por las manos armadas con garras del albino. Y pronto sobre aquella pobre hoja de papel, comenzaron a caer gotas de agua salada que lograron correr un poco la tinta.

El lector de aquella carta se encogió en aquella cama que antes compartía con su amada, y ahora se arrepentía tanto de sus actitudes. De su haori extrajo una pequeña pieza de metal y la observó a duras penas con sus ojos nublados de lágrimas.

Ahí había tenido la solución a su malversada soledad, y a su temor de amar.

¿Y qué?

Como el cobarde que era, jamás se atrevió a dársela a quien era su verdadera dueña. Y ahora…se había quedado sin nada, porque el miedo le impidió atreverse a aquello que estaba frente a sus narices, porque se sentía bastante cómodo creyendo que Kagome estaría para siempre a su lado aunque él no se atreviera a pedirle nada concreto.

Que equivocado estaba en confiarse tanto.

Se había quedado sin su mujer, sin su hogar y sin su familia.

_Y Kagome tenía razón en lo que decía._

_Siempre había sido alérgico al amor…_

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

¿Me salió bien?

No sé, ahora tenía en mente hacer algo diferente…y cuando me puse a escribir el formato de carta me salió solo. Al principio había pensado en dejarlo en algo parecido a un monólogo en el que Kagome se reñía a sí misma, pero al final resolví que era mejor que Inuyasha supiera las razones de Kagome para abandonarlo.

Y es que Inuyasha siempre ha querido a Kagome, pero ahora fue tan tonto que no supe entregarse al amor.

Adoraría como no tienen una idea que me regalaran un hermoso comentario. Este fic casi no tiene :c

Pero de cualquier manera, continuaré pronto.

Si hace falta decir…

La canción se llama Alérgico y es cantada por Anahí.

Besos…


	3. Besos usados

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Besos usados

* * *

Al tratarse de este día se supone que debería de rebozar de felicidad. Sin embargo tal definición no podía estar más alejada de la realidad. Un día antes de nuestro quinto aniversario, un par de meses antes de nuestra boda; me citaste en aquel cafecito que tanto nos gustaba.

Me preocupé lo suficiente para lucir despampanante, había ignorado el mal presentimiento que tenía desde en la mañana, atribuyéndolo a mi nerviosismo. Afuera del establecimiento comprobé el interior de mi bolsa y no pude contener la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios al ver aquel paquetito de color azul eléctrico con un bonito moño blanco.

Me picaban las manos por entregártelo, pero no, tenía que esperar a mañana. Tenía que ser una gran sorpresa. Vaya que me había costado trabajo—y porque no…también dinero—ganar aquella subasta, pero vamos; él lo valía.

Me acomodé mi vestido color moca de manera superficial e ingresé en el restaurant. No fue difícil encontrarle, estaba de espaldas a mí sentado en la mesita de siempre; algo alejada de la concurrencia para no ser molestados. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior de manera infantil, y haciendo gala de pasitos pequeños le tapé los ojos y dejé escapar una risita.

—Adivina quién soy—susurré imitando la voz de niñita mimada.

Él se tensó de manera anormal ante mi acción y aquello me descolocó. Tomó mis manos con las suyas y las retiró de su rostro sin hacer el menor esfuerzo de continuar la broma.

—Kagome—su cara me pareció demasiada seria para mi gusto. Por lo que la sonrisa en mi rostro se borró en poco tiempo, y me senté de inmediato en la silla colgando del respaldo de manera descuidada mi bolsa.

Él movía de manera repetitiva sus manos, y movía la cabeza evitando mirarme. El corazón comenzaba a latirme con mayor fuerza, y pronto no me hallaba tan feliz por estar ahí.

—Inuyasha…me estás asustando, ¿Qué te pasa…?—

—Quiero que terminemos Kagome—me miró por primera vez a los ojos, y sus palabras supieron interrumpir mis palabras al igual que mi respiración. Sentí como mis párpados se abrían a su máximo y pronto un escozor se hizo presente en mis ojos. Sin embargo, era tanto el shock, que tuve que balbucear un poco y tragar saliva antes de sentirme capaz de hablar.

—¿Qué…?—musité con un hilo de voz a la vez que quería que un auto se colara por el cristal de la ventana y me matara. La sensación de ser atropellada prometía ser mejor que la del hueco en mi pecho que sentía en este momento.

—Solo pienso que fuimos demasiado rápido, no creo ser la persona que tú necesitas en tu vida, y creo que así no nos podemos casar…—argumentó con una voz repugnante que parecía tener la intención de convencerme.

Era suficiente, había escuchado demasiado.

Me levanté de la silla, sin importarme que ésta chillara sobre el pulido piso. Permití que el flequillo me cubriera el rostro, buscando con ello no dejar que él viera como me había afectado. Cogí mi bolso y lo abrí revolviendo su interior sin delicadeza. Al encontrar el objeto que buscaba lo tiré sobre la mesa; distinguiendo el gesto confundido de parte de Inuyasha.

Cerré mi bolsa y la acomodé en mi hombro con rudeza, buscando mantener algo de porte ante esto. Giré mi rostro para observarlo y notar que aún veía con asombro aquel obsequio. Entrecerré los ojos intentando ocultar mi decepción con enfado y juré que lo había hecho bien.

—Feliz casi aniversario _cariño_…—murmuré haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra agregándole tintes de ironía. —Debo decirte que fue difícil encontrar esa figura, después de todo una Harley en miniatura siempre es algo que muchos quieren—completé cerrando los ojos con fuerza rogando a Dios que no pudiera notar lo descompuesta que estaba. Quedándome claro que eso no era posible, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace tanto.

—Kagome lo siento pero…—se levantó de la silla mirándome con esos preciosos ojos dorados, que bien sabía que adoraba. Aquella visión me debilitaba más, por lo que quise escapar de aquel lugar con la poca dignidad que pudiera guardar. Aferré mi bolso con fuerza y lo evadí con la intención de huir de ahí, sin embargo el me detuvo por el brazo.

—Kagome, por favor no quiero que te pongas así, es solo que yo…yo…—dudó en continuar, yo miré el brazo que me sujetaba y me giré para empujarlo ligeramente con la intención de que me soltara. Apreté los ojos de nuevo, deseando que éstos tuvieran alguna manera de reabsorber las lágrimas que me jodían tanto en este momento.

—No necesito que me des explicaciones que no te pido—hice una pausa agradeciendo que me soltara—supongo que el regreso de Kikyou de Australia es suficiente aliciente para ti—harta de las lágrimas llevé una mano a mi rostro para secarlas con dorso de mi mano, segundos después despejé mi rostro y lo observé por última vez—que seas feliz con tu bióloga marina, hasta que se vuelva a ir—murmuré dándome la vuelta y caminando a paso veloz lejos de ahí. En el camino me encontré con varias miradas de lástima que odié hasta lo más profundo de mi médula, y bajé la punta de mi sombrero vintage para cubrirme los ojos.

Era tonto creer que la belleza exótica de Kikyou se iba quedar. Vivimos en Phoenix, tomando en cuenta que el charco más cercano se trataba de San Diego, es fácil llegar a la conclusión que sus ansias de aventuras no la dejarían permanecer mucho aquí.

Pero eso no era de mi incumbencia, si él decidía mandar todo lo nuestro a la mierda por un par de semanas o incluso por un par de meses, peor para él. Pero siendo yo una pastelera en un acomodado local, no podía evitar sentirme miserable.

Y es que…

¿Cómo podría olvidarle?

Si había pasado los últimos seis años de mi vida con él. Si él me había ayudado a descubrir que la repostería era mi vocación y no el derecho. Si en sus brazos había aprendido lo que significaba convertirse en mujer, y en su cama descubrí la belleza con la que nace un nuevo amanecer.

¿Cómo podré ver a nuestro gatito Cobalto esperando en la puerta a que venga Inuyasha a acariciarle detrás de las orejas?, ¿cómo seré capaz de sacar mi ropa de nuestro armario y empacarla en cajas que luego vendría mi amiga Sango a recoger?

Sí, era su departamento. Aunque he pasado tanto tiempo viviendo aquí, desde el año de noviazgo que llevábamos, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer en este lugar. Dormir en la misma cama que todas las noches compartimos, comer en el desayunador donde él me dejaba preparado un espantoso café, que yo con un poco de azúcar sabía componer.

Sabía que él jamás pensaría en echarme de aquí. Y no tendrá que buscar otro apartamento, puesto que yo me iré. A pesar de que yo lo escogí, a pesar de que yo lo decoré. Agradecía tremendamente a Sango que estuviera dispuesta a darme asilo temporal en el suyo.

Quizás él se conformaba con ver a su preciosa musa marina una vez al año. Quizá prefería eso, que el calor de un hogar que con seguridad esperaba por él, así como una esposa amorosa que le tenía preparado su platillo favorito. Él era abogado y como tal debía de conocer las razones del divorcio, siendo la infidelidad la primera de ellas.

Tal vez por eso me había dejado, quería anteponerse a cometer un error que ambos sabíamos que estaría muy tentado a cometer. Eso habría arruinado nuestro matrimonio, y me hubiera hecho odiarlo. Claro, eso era.

No me amaba lo suficiente como para ser solo para mí.

Solo si ella no se encontraba aquí. Podía correr a los brazos de la sustituta.

Arranqué con fuerza aquel papel tapiz de la puerta del cuarto extra. No hacía falta que Kikyou encontrara esto al venir aquí. No quería que se lamentara de lo patética que yo era. Esos besos marcados con un fuerte labial rosa, así como las manos manchadas de pegamento con café; quizás era demasiada carga emocional.

_Somos tus papás…y te amamos._

Habíamos comenzado a decorar el cuarto que pertenecería a nuestro bebé. Habíamos pensado que después de la boda era un buen momento para escribirle a la cigüeña. Me había mostrado tan emocionada, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Inuyasha había accedido a una de mis cursilerías.

Los labios eran míos.

Las manos de Inuyasha.

¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo podría despertarme a mitad de la noche por un vaso de agua y no tener que quitarme de encima sus brazos?, ¿Cómo podría hacer la cena y saber que será solo para mí?

_Por favor olvídame._

Había roto al instante aquella nota cuando la encontré sobre la cama. Después me había permitido deshacerme en llanto sobre aquel edredón que yo misma encargué por internet.

Si me pides que te olvide, es porque tú ya lo has hecho.

Era verdad, no tenía sentido continuar con esa relación. Le había dado cinco años de mi vida, y a pesar de ello, pareciera que nunca llegué a conocerlo bien. No servía de nada saber que él no podía dormir con una camisa puesta, que odiaba el azúcar en el café y que siempre se golpeaba el dedo pequeño con la pata de la cama cuando andaba a las carreras.

Me revolqué llorando de nuevo sobre la cama.

_Y después engendré una sonrisa triste._

Sin embargo, yo le enseñé a besar. Besaba como un monaguillo. Solo se limitaba a chocar nuestros labios. Yo fui la que le instruí en el arte del beso francés. Yo supe darle eso, y no Kikyou.

Claro, seguro que ahora ella era la más feliz con ello.

Y también estoy completamente segura, que no habrá manera de que lo pueda hacer dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama. Ése era su lado favorito para dormir, pero cuando me quebré la clavícula en aquel accidente de coche—en donde por cierto él tuvo la culpa—ya no podría volver a dormir jamás de ese lado. Él se sintió tan culpable que me cambió el lado de la cama, y me abrazaba para que no me doliera mi brazo por estar colgando.

De ahí venía esa extraña manía de él por abrazarme aunque hiciera un calor del infierno.

Inuyasha me quería fuera de su vida. Pues no me opondré. Si me ha condenado a no tenerlo, pues entonces yo no puedo hacer nada más que enterrarlo en mi pasado. Un pasado que fue tan bello como doloroso.

_Doloroso por la manera en cómo termina._

Acabé de cerrar la última caja, y llamé a mi amiga para que pasara por mí. Entre ella, Miroku y yo acomodamos mi mudanza en su coche. Después de cerrar la cajuela y acomodar el último detalle, me permití regresar por la pieza más importante de mi vida con él. Al abrir de nuevo la puerta del departamento, escuché el maullido de reproche por parte de Cobalto.

Sonreí y me agaché para acomodarlo entre mis brazos. Acariciando sus orejitas, recordé el momento en que este pequeñito llegó a nuestras vidas. Hacía un temporal de los mil demonios, hacía años que no llovía con esta furia. Por alguna razón me asomé por la ventana, y ahí lo vi.

Ese pequeño bultito, apenas vivo. Fue demasiado para mi corazón de pollo. A pesar de las protestas de Inuyasha, tomé mi impermeable, y me lo puse a la vez que corría al elevador para llegar cuanto antes fuera posible. La lluvia pegaba con fuerza sobre mi capucha, y me agaché para recoger al minino que mansamente se dejó llevar.

Con mi carga mojada, ingresé al apartamento, y le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas a Inuyasha. Éste mi miró ceñudo. Después de algunas súplicas me permitió quedármelo y yo le agradecí de la manera que mejor sabía hacerlo.

Le pusimos Cobalto por sus hermosos ojos azules, había querido ponerle Buyo, pero Inuyasha dijo que era un mejor nombre y por ello accedí.

Enterré mi rostro en su suave pelo blanco y me coloqué en el marco de la puerta. Dejé mi juego de llaves en la televisión, y le di un último vistazo al lugar que fue mi hogar por cuatro años. Fue duro avisarles a mi familia y amigos que la boda se cancelaba, y que me mudaría. Sé lo que sienten por mí.

_Lástima y compasión._

Sé que desde ahora Inuyasha arrumbará nuestros recuerdos como se arrumban los trastos. Como algo incómodo, pero que sigue ahí esperando que vayas a limpiar. Dejé escapar una última lágrima y abracé con mayor fuerza a mi gatito, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Ya después le enviaré un mensaje para decirle que su casa ya se encuentra libre.

Subí al auto, sintiendo una extraña sensación de desasosiego.

La lluvia volvió a dejarse caer, y pronto el cielo se oscureció. Era tan fuerte como aquella vez que nos conocimos debajo de aquella tarima en la universidad de derecho. Los relámpagos alumbraban el cielo nocturno a momentos, y después el trueno se encargaba de desgarrarlo.

Pulsé la tecla de enviar, en donde le decía a Inuyasha que había desocupado su departamento, y ahora podría hacer uso de él. Lancé el celular a algún lugar en el asiento y me dispuse a observar el paisaje lluvioso por la ventana, con el doloroso sentimiento del abandono presente en mi pecho, pero supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Cobalto ronroneaba en mi regazo, y yo intentaba mantenerme consciente solo en la lluvia, Cobalto y las lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

El pavimento estaba resbaloso. Aquel auto imprudente se atravesó. Los frenos no reaccionaron a tiempo.

No llevaba puesto el cinturón.

Cobalto cayó al suelo, y yo me estampé contra el asiento de adelante. Las cajas a mi lado se dejaron caer sobre mí y el auto derrapó aun un poco más llevándose de paso aquel auto compacto por delante. Los vidrios de las ventanas y el parabrisas se hicieron añicos, y el agua nos bañó con su furia.

Sango y Miroku comenzaron a llamarme, gracias a Dios ellos si llevaban puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Con enojo buscaban desinflar las bolsas de aire que les impedían llegar a mí. Al cabo de unos segundos, sentí un punzante dolor en mi clavícula. Un dolor que conocía bastante bien.

El brazo se me puso frío en menos de un minuto, y era incapaz de poder moverlo. El frío comenzó a apoderarse de mí, y el dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo. Sin embargo no era capaz de proferir algo más que algunos sollozos.

La extraña sensación en mi hombro no se trataba de otra cosa más que una hemorragia interna. Sí, el peligro del que habló el doctor. Del que me había librado aquella vez, ahora era una realidad, el hueso había cortado la arteria que pasaba justo debajo de la clavícula. Sonreí a duras penas.

Estaba perdida.

Los gritos de parte de Sango y Miroku se volvieron cada vez más desesperados. Seguramente al notar que mi brazo comenzaba a tornarse morado. El chico como pudo abrió la puerta de una patada, y abrió la mía, para sacarme en brazos. Ellos también estaban lastimados, Sango tenían una ceja abierta de donde brotaba algo de sangre, así como un moretón en la frente. Miroku tenía un corte en el pómulo y algunos rasguños más en el rostro, seguro por los cristales rotos. Mi vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa, de pronto el golpeteo de la lluvia se volvió imperceptible y los gritos de mis amigos se volvían más lejanos.

A mi mente volvieron los momentos que tuve con Inuyasha. Cuando nos besábamos antes de hacer el amor, en la ducha, el beso de despedida antes de marcharnos a trabajar. Y de pronto, toda aquella lluvia de imágenes se vio finiquitada por la visión de sus ojos ambarinos diciéndome adiós.

El dolor en mi hombro se volvía cada vez más notorio, pero no tenía fuerzas para gritar. Los rostros angustiados de mis amigos comenzaron a desaparecer, mis párpados se volvieron de pronto mucho más pesados, y el agua dejó de estarlos picando. La negrura y el frío comenzaron a rodearme, haciéndome perder cada vez más el sentido.

No supe si realmente conseguí hacerlo, pero yo sentí como si sí. Coloqué una pequeñísima sonrisa en mi rostro, siendo la más triste que he tenido jamás.

_Adiós Inuyasha._

…

El albino ingresó en el departamento, hace quince minutos que había recibido el mensaje de Kagome. No quería parecer ansioso, pero realmente no había pensado que ella se marcharía del apartamento. Se sintió mal consigo mismo. Ella no era tan egoísta como él, y eso lo supo siempre. Ahora estaba ahí, inspeccionando el lugar, esperando encontrar todos los detalles que pudieran resultarle incómodos a Kikyou.

Llegó a la habitación extra, y no pudo evitar recorrer con sus dedos la puerta en donde se veían los vestigios de un papel arrancado. No supo definir aquel sentimiento que tenía instalado en el fondo del estómago, pero lo atribuyó a la culpa que sentía de haberle hecho semejante bajeza a la mujer que lo había amado intensamente por más de seis años.

Recordó que ella había sido su mayor consuelo, para salir de la depresión en que lo había dejado la partida de Kikyou. Y se sintió aún peor que mierda, regresó al dormitorio y se dejó caer de sentón sobre la cama.

Cualquiera diría que la había usado. Que la había utilizado solo como un buen objeto para superar depresiones. Pero él quería creer que no era así, que la había llegado a amar. Él estaba seguro de ello, si no, nunca hubieran decorado la recámara del bebé.

Un bebé que ahora jamás existirá.

Recordó que había dejado un pequeño mensaje en esta cama, y de pronto sintió algo debajo de él, así como el sonido del papel doblándose. Vaya, tal parece que Kagome no se molestó siquiera en leerlo. No la culpo, soy tan poco hombre que hubiera merecido que me diera una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y delante de todos.

Se movió un poco, para poder sacar aquel papel. Y de inmediato reparó en que no se trataba de aquel que había dejado. Estaba en un sobre color azul. Cuidadosamente manufacturado—obviamente por ella misma—impregnado con aquel agradable perfume que ella solía usar.

_Vainilla._

Kagome la había dejado ahí.

Se había preparado para abrirlo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con aquella estridente canción que Kagome había seleccionado para él. Definitivamente tenía que cambiarlo, puede que Kikyou no supiera de ello, pero él sí, y debería hacer lo posible para borrar a Kagome por completo.

Leyó la pantalla y decía claro.

_Miroku Kawasaki._

No se sentía competente para escuchar los regaños enfurecidos de parte de su mejor amigo. Después de todo el jamás estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión respecto a Kikyou. En parte porque gracias a Kagome conoció a Sango, y también porque había trabado buena amistad con ella.

Por alguna razón, decidió contestar esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres Miroku?—pregunté con desgano, fingiendo voz adormilada. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la fuerte lluvia, sonido de sirenas y en general un gran ruido. Aquello me dio mala espina, y me levanté de inmediato de la cama sosteniendo la carta entre mis dedos.

—¡Saca inmediatamente tu trasero de esa cama y ven acá infeliz!—bramó sumamente alterado el moreno, dejando casi sordo a su amigo en el proceso. Al instante se comenzó a escuchar de fondo los sollozos de una mujer, a la que Miroku intentó tranquilizas—Sango, por favor no llores—escuchó el albino. Aquello fue demasiado para el chico, corrió a la puerta de entrada y tomó su impermeable, guardando la carta dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Dónde estás Miroku?, ¡voy de inmediato para allá!—pregunté esperando impacientemente que me respondiera, éste balbuceó la dirección al borde de la histeria, y sin esperar nada más colgué.

En ese momento el viaje del elevador se me hizo eterno, y al bajar prácticamente volé a mi automóvil. Sabía dónde se encontraba esa intersección, estaba a escasas diez cuadras de mi apartamento. Llegaré en un segundo.

De pronto, algo en mi cerebro hizo click, y la realidad me llegó como un golpe en el rostro.

¡Kagome estaba con ellos porque la ayudaron con su mudanza!, Miroku le había llamado esta mañana para reclamarle su poca hombría al echarla de su casa. Después de explicarle que él no la había echado del apartamento, éste le dijo que Kagome les había pedido que por la tarde la ayudaran a recoger sus cosas para mudarse con ellos.

O Dios santísimo.

¡No podía ser verdad!, pise el acelerador hasta el fondo, importándome una mierda el poder chocar. No por nada era una camioneta de doble tracción y con luces de niebla. Mis manos temblaban sobre el volante, y comencé a sudar frío.

_No, no, no, no._

Esto no puede estar pasando. Claro que él había dejado a Kagome, pero no por ello, significaba que le deseaba ningún mal. Era la mujer con la que había compartido cinco años de su vida. La que le había hecho cambiar muchos aspectos de su vida. Golpeé el volante con fuerza, lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos.

Ella era aún demasiado importante.

Porque nunca había dejado de serlo.

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!

A lo lejos logre visualizar las luces de las sirenas de policía y de ambulancia, la gente estaba asomada desde las ventanas y las puertas. Derrapé espantosamente, y me bajé echo un poseído del auto, por un momento los policías me impedían el paso, pero pronto Miroku les pidió—o más bien gritó que me permitieran pasar—los uniformados dudaron, pero aproveché ese momento para escabullirme.

No escuchaba los gritos de Miroku diciéndome que era un maldito imbécil, ni los chillidos desgarradores de Sango. Mi vista se centró únicamente en el cuerpo que abrazaba mi amiga, que poseía una palidez mortal, así como su brazo izquierdo de un espantoso color morado azulado.

Las lágrimas emergieron solas, al tiempo que la lluvia las lavaba. Me lancé al suelo y le arrebaté la chica a Sango, sin importarme sus gritos de protesta. Retiré el cabello pegado a su rostro y lo cubrí con mi cabeza, la abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía y comencé a llamarla.

—Kagome, despierta por favor—susurré mientras abrazaba su menudo cuerpo helado contra el mío. Comencé a mecerme con ella en mi regazo en un acto desesperado.

No podía ser posible.

No mi pequeña Kagome no podía estar…

Estar…

_Muerta._

¡NO!

Reparé en su brazo morado y recordé las palabras del doctor.

—_Si llega a recibir un nuevo golpe en ese lugar, puede ser sumamente peligroso señorita Kagome—señaló el anciano haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra peligroso. —Debajo de ese hueso se encuentra una arteria, y con cualquier cosa, podría rasgarla y sería un grave problema—Yo solo bufé y la atraje hacia mí con cuidado de no apretarla demasiado. _

—_Yo la cuidaré, no se preocupe doctor—inquirí de manera arrogante, como si estuviera de más decir aquello. El viejo me miró preocupado, pero al cabo de un momento resolvió que era suficiente._

Fue mi culpa.

Aquel primer choque, fue mi culpa por ir como tarado hablando por celular.

Y ahora…

Ahora…

También fue mi culpa. Por echarla de mi vida. ¡Era malditamente obvio que ella se marcharía del departamento!, pero maldición. ¡Porque le pasaba eso a ella!

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, intentando encontrar vestigios de aquel adorado perfume a vainilla, sin embargo no conseguí distinguir nada. Los policías intentaron separarme de ella, pero mi agarre era tan férreo como una roca.

_La amaba._

_Siempre la había amado._

_Nunca dejé de hacerlo._

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta ahora?

Seguro ella murió odiándolo.

No la culpaba, él mismo se odiaba. Como no se puede odiar a nadie más.

Un escuálido hombre estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza.

¡Fue ese malnacido!

Dejé el cuerpo de mi amada en brazos de Sango, y con una rabia ciega me dirigí al sujeto que palideció ante mí. Los policías se movilizaron para intentar detenerme, al igual que el paramédico, al cual aparté sin mucha dificultad.

Lo tomé de las solapas de la camisa y lo levanté hasta quedar a mi altura. Aún remojado por la lluvia, apestaba a whisky. La rabia creció aún más, le asesté un tremendo puñetazo y me preparaba para darle la paliza de su vida, cuando los policías me detuvieron.

—¡Tú!, ¡hijo de puta!—rugí intentando librarme de mis limitaciones—¡Por estar borracho!, ¡por estar borracho mataste al amor de mi vida!, ¡te mataré con mis propias manos malparido!—bramé por todo lo alto, observando como aquel cobarde se limitaba a llorar, y a rogar disculpas. Pronto llegó Miroku, a intentar calmarlo, lo abrazó y en contra de su voluntad comenzó a llorar como nunca antes en su vida.

…

Estaba sentado en aquella banca tan encogido como podía. No importaba que estuviera mojado, menos aún que pudiera enfermarme. Me importaba una condenada mierda lo que pudiera pasarme. Seguramente Kagome me hubiera regañado por pensar de esa manera, y me hubiera obligado a meterme a bañar; donde seguro ella me hubiera acompañado.

Maldición, de nuevo ella. Varias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, cayendo sobre el suave pelaje del pequeño gato en mi regazo. Tenía una venda envolviendo su lomo, pero al igual que yo, parecía sumamente triste.

Se había decidido que velaríamos a Kagome esta misma madrugada. La familia de ella me miraba con una indescriptible rabia, y rencor. Incluso su hermano pequeño había intentado golpearme, de no ser porque su madre le pidió que parara. La señora me miró con una mezcla de lástima y dolor, pero extrañamente no con odio.

Aquello me hizo sentir más miserable que si me hubiera deseado la más dolorosa de las muertes.

Mis padres también estaban presentes, y me miraban con preocupación. Ambos siempre habían sabido lo errado que había estado. Ahora, ahora, solo me hacían compañía en silencio.

Recordé la carta que había dejado Kagome en la cama antes de marcharse. Y con la mayor lentitud del mundo, la extraje de mi bolsillo, rogando a Dios que no se hubiera mojado. Al sacarla, se encontraba bastante arrugada, y se quiso masacrar él mismo por haber maltratado el último vestigio que había dejado Kagome para él.

No importaba si eran palabras de despecho, no importaba si le recordaba su madre a cada palabra. Era lo último que hicieron las blancas manos de su amada.

_Inuyasha…_

_Debo suponer que esta carta sobra, pero en vista de que tú me dejaste una declarando tus sentimientos por mí, no quería quedarme atrás. No actuaré como una mujer despechada, ni te maldeciré, puesto que sabes que odio eso. Seré sincera._

_Te amo, y pienso que lo seguiré haciendo por siempre._

_Pero si tú piensas que serás feliz con Kikyou entonces yo me hago a un lado. Aprendí muchas cosas de ti, te debo mucho. Así como tu aprendiste también mucho de mí. Fui muy feliz contigo Inuyasha, pero me duele saber que nunca fui suficiente para ti._

_Solo puedo decir una cosa, aunque creo que no te gustará del todo. Fue algo que descubrí mientras lloraba sobre nuestra cama._

_Volverás a amar. Es cierto._

_Me olvidarás. Si no es que ya lo has hecho._

_Pero hay algo que no podrás borrar jamás._

_Y es que tus besos me pertenecen. Pero como ahora me los quitas para dárselos a otra._

_Temo decirte Inuyasha…_

_Que no serán más que besos usados._

_Te ama…Kagome._

Esta vez fue demasiado para mí. Maldición toda era tan cierto, si tan solo…si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, sintiéndome la mierda más grande del planeta, mis padres me abrazaron preocupados y yo le entregué la carta a mi madre. Ella la leyó y al cabo de unos segundos se mostró devastada y me abrazó con mayor fervor intentando secar mis lágrimas.

Me negué a recibir su consuelo y me levanté de la banca con Cobalto en mis brazos.

Debí de haberlo sabido.

Era obvio.

Eran besos usados para cualquier otra.

Porque estaban hechos para ti. Únicamente para ti.

* * *

Hello!

Maldición, si que me puso a llorar este. Empecé a las 12 de la noche y me inspiré tanto que terminé a las 5 de la mañana. Mierda, pareceré búho mañana, pero vale madre, lloré con mi propia creación.

Me pareció tan malditamente triste en mi imaginación, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes.

Me encanta hacer sufrir a Inuyasha al darse cuenta del amor incondicional de Kagome. Y yeah!, también adoro hacerlo sentir mierda.

Agradezco su apoyo, y esperaré fervientemente cada uno de sus reviews.

Si se lo preguntan, esta historia está basada en la canción Besos usados de Marbelle. Deberían escucharla, es malditamente bella.

Thank you.

Besos…


End file.
